


Better for the Children

by ThatWeirdoShep



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Zuko? Adopted Zuko., Firebending & Firebenders, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Short, Up for interpretation, WIP, did ozia adopt zuko or give him away???, less than 200 words, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdoShep/pseuds/ThatWeirdoShep
Summary: Ozai just pulls up with a new kid when his isn't a bender at birth.
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	Better for the Children

Non-bending families hope that their children are born without the curse of unpredictable powers.

Bending families pray that their children are graced with the gift to control an element.

It’s just easier that way. A non bender doesn’t know how to teach a untrained bender how to bend, after all. So, sometimes when a non bender is born into a bending family and a bender is born into a non bending family, the families switch children...

It’s easier that way. It’s better for the children... At least, that’s what Ursa tells herself as her husband returns to the palace with a baby that isn’t ~~theirs~~ hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a wip but it takes me forever to finish projects so I'm just going to post this part right now because I like it. Honestly, most of my writing posts are just parts of a wip I like that why they're so short.


End file.
